Quayla the Grizzly Bear
Quayla the Grizzly Bear '''is one of 14 main characters on Sonic Boom Legends. Quayla is a very chipper bear, who owns and runs her very own cafe, called Quayla's Hot Spot. She lives a very happy lifestyle, enjoying work every day, and always happy to provide the world with the finest hot chocolates. She is very out going, and she expresses her emotions so well, you can't help but smile when she smiles. She loves to talk to her costumers, and regularly does things with her best friend Alley. Quayla is an un'bear'''able choc lover, who loves to goof around and always has a good time with her friends and family. Physical Appearance Quayla is a dark tan grizzly bear, with mahognay coloured hair. She wears a black tank top, with a light green shirt, and grey jeans with green trim. Her left arm has green tape from her wrist to her elbow, and her right hand has a black band on her wrist, and green tape in the middle of her upper arm. She wears light green boots, with white and grey trim, and white socks History Personality Loving gossip and sweet talk, Quayla has many friends and comrades that she talks to on a daily basis. Fixer and Alkira being some of her favourite because of them coming in every morning on a regular basis for a hot chocolate. (Although, Quayla thinks there is more to that then meets the eye) She also treats some people like family. For example, she treats Alley like a sister, as they love to talk and do things together. Apart from chocolates and sweet things, she also loves eating many types of foods, although she has a firm dislike to sprouts. When Quayla is not in her cafe, she is usually hanging out with Alley doing things only they could think of. She also is one to ship people together, and she sometimes trys her best to make it reality. Quayla also loves to sing in her cafe, as she puts the radio on, and sings to the songs she knows. Powers, Abilities and Equipment' While Quayla is not really one to carry items, her and Alley both were black bands that represent there friendship. As long as they wear the bands, they have more moral then most others together. Also, they are pretty trendy. Don't let's Looks fool you when it comes to Quayla. She may be a sweet tooth, but sometimes they can leave you with a tooth ache. Quayla has above average strength, agility and stamina, leaving her to be kinda the toughest from her group of friends. She also can wield one handed weapons with ease. From swords, to knives to sticks, Quayla works together with Alley to create a powerful sword slashing duo. Weakness Quayla can however get a little too over the top with things, sometimes taking all the glory when it's meant to be shared. This can be annoying to others, however most of the time it's forgivable. Also Quayla can have a my way or the highway attitude when it comes to things she feels confident about Relationships Friends/Allies * Erik the Okapi * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Fixer the Fox * Forge the Bear * Emily the Bunny * Knave the Hedgehog * Dawn the Rabbit * Wake the Hawk * Shift the Hedgehog * Maniac the Hedgehog * Sophia the Sun Bear * Lucas the Tiger * Alley the Hedgehog * Sienna the Porcupine Quotes * "Aww, that’s so sweet! Is this a, date?" ** Quayla when she meets Alkira with Fixer in her cafe. (Fox and Found) Trivia * Quayla is quite aware that Erik has feelings for her. (Shipped at First Sight) Gallery FAN-ART SPEED PAINT Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Grizzly Bears